Tears don't fly
by razelstar
Summary: This takes place after episode 2 before episode 3. Obiwan and the Jedi council learn that Master Yoda had taken on a apprentice some years ago. When Yoda tells Obiwan he has to take her on his and Anakin’s next mission, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas dose. I do however own Emilly for she is my own created character.

Warning: None

A/N: Okay when reviewing please no flames. Thanks!

Summary: This takes place after episode 2 before episode 3. Obi-wan and the Jedi council learn that Master Yoda had taken on a apprentice some years ago. When Yoda tells Obi-wan he has to take her on his and Anakin's next mission, how will he react? And what will happen during their Mission? How will Obi-wan take to her?

Tears don't fly

Introduction:

The room fell silent as they all stared at Yoda with much disbelief. "Another apprentice I have taken on yes, am I not allowed to?" Master Yoda questioned to the silent Jedi. Mace Windu blinked for a moment before speaking, "We never said you couldn't take on another apprentice. We just thought you were no longer training younglings anymore". Yoda turned his head to Master Windu. "Think I am incapable of training another do you? Hm?" Yoda's tone was strong. "That's not what I meant Master. Not at all" Windu said, hoping for Master Yoda to understand.

Yoda said nothing more to Master Windu, he then turned his attention to Obi-wan Kenobi. "Master Kenobi." Yoda spoke as Obi-wan sat forward more, "Yes Master" He replied. "On Your mission, my Padawan Emilly you must take" Yoda told Obi-wan. He nodded "Yes Master" Then the meeting ended. Obi-wan left the room first. Once outside he tried to clear his head. He didn't want to deal with anymore teenagers, Anakin was bad enough. "Why me Master?" He thought to himself as he walked down the long hall way to his quarters. When he reached his room, he felt a presence in the force that was different form Anakin's also he could fell Anakin's presence. The doors then slid open. He entered the room, and the doors slid shut behind him.

He heard laughter as he walked further into the small room. He turned the corner and there he saw his Padawan and a young girl. "Anakin, what are you doing with her?" Obi-wan questioned hoping it wasn't what he thought. Anakin stood from his chair, "Master, I was doing nothing, just talking with Master Yoda's apprentice Emilly." Anakin replied. "Hi! You must be Obi-wan. Anakin has told me much about you" The teenaged girl said cheerfully. She held out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you Master Kenobi" Obi-wan shook her hand so as not to be rude. Her fingers where long and slender and quite cold. "Nice to meet you" He said as he smiled politely.

He had a funny feeling that the mission he and the two of them where about to embark on would be long and very stressful.

TBC….Yes there will be more to come. No flames. This is my story not yours to flame on so please be polite when reviewing. Thanks razelstar


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas dose. I do however own Emilly for she is my own created character.

Warning: None

A/N: Okay when reviewing please no flames. Thanks!

Summary: This takes place after episode 2 before episode 3. Obi-wan and the Jedi council learn that Master Yoda had taken on a apprentice some years ago. When Yoda tells Obi-wan he has to take her on his and Anakin's next mission, how will he react? And what will happen during their Mission? How will Obi-wan take to her?

Tears don't fly

Chapter1:

After meeting Yoda's Padawan Emilly for the first time, Obi-wan told both Emilly and Anakin that a new mission was given to them by the council. "What is our mission master?" Anakin asked while rolling his eyes, hoping this one wasn't going to be boring. "Don't give me that look" Obi-wan ordered, but Anakin feeling like impressing Emilly didn't listen to his master. "We are going to the planet Alderaan, to make sure the negotiations between the Alderaanian's and the senate goes as planned--" Obi-wan began but had stopped short when he realized neither of them were listening to him. "Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-wan snapped and then the room fell silent, "Yes Master?" Anakin said trying not to laugh at the joke Emilly told that was still fresh in his mind. "You need to pay attention, this is very important" He said, giving Anakin a low glare.

He then looked over Anakin's shoulder to Emilly, "Emilly, didn't Master Yoda teach you better than this? Your behavior is unacceptable." He scolded, but all she did was roll her eyes after he turned back to Anakin. Obi-wan then continued. "We will be representing the senate, once we get there okay." He said. Anakin and Emilly nodded in agreement. "Let's get some rest. We leave in the morning." Obi-wan left for his room. "I better go. Come and get me before in the morning" Emilly said as she headed out the door.

It was a long walk to her quarters. On the way there she ran into her Master. "Go well, the meeting?" He asked. "Yes Master it did. Master Kenobi told us of our mission to Alderaan, and how we will be representing the senate" She said trying not to yawn. "Sleep you must, long journey ahead" Yoda said and Emilly smiled. "Good-night master, she said as she entered her room.

Emilly woke at the first sight of light. She sat in her bed staring across her dark room. She had been woken by her nightmares many times before but not this early, not ever. 'They are getting worse she thought to her self, she then rose form her bed turned on a small lamp and got dressed in her Jedi uniform. Once dressed she sat on her floor to meditate. It had been a while since she meditated because every time she went to her nightmare seemed to haunt her there. 'Maybe there are not nightmares, maybe they are visions' she thought to herself, then she closed her eyes. It didn't take long before they haunted her.

All she could see was fire and smoke and all she could hear was deadly piercing screams. _'Master Kenobi look out' _she opened her eyes quickly and broke her own concentration. She stood form the her floor. The same nightmare/vision haunted her again. 'What dose it mean?' She questioned. She then drew her light saber as her door slid open, "Emilly you awake?" She heard Anakin call to her, she sighed in relief as she put her light saber away. "I'm in here Ani" She called back. "Good morning!" He greeted. "Why are you so cheerful?", Anakin just smiled. "Master says we have to be quick so lets go" He said. Then they left her room. "Race you there" Emilly said and then she took off running. "No fair" Anakin hollered back and then he ran after her. They ran all through the long hall to the main hanger, "Last on there is--" Emilly had ran into Obi-wan before finishing her sentence. She fell to the ground. "Oh I am so sorry Master Kenobi" She said as she sat up, Anakin picked her up of the floor. "Hi Master" Anakin greeted. "Anakin how many times must I tell you no running in here. The main hanger isn't the place for you to act like children" Obi-wan scolded. Emilly wanted to say something but she knew it wasn't her place. "I hate being called a child" She mumbled under her breath as they boarded one of the ship's.

Once they left Coruscant, Emilly thought it best to ask Master Kenobi of her nightmare/vision. "Master Kenobi, I need to talk with you" She said as she sat down next to him. "What is troubling you?" He asked, for he knew it was something. "I keep having this same nightmare/vision or whatever it is. It wakes me from my sleep and it haunts me in my meditation." She began. "I see fire and smoke and I hear deadly screams that are piercing and loud. Then I can hear myself scream for you--" She didn't want to finish. "Tell me what else?" He asked. "I just scream "Obi-wan look out" and that is all". He was puzzled, "Have you told your Master Yoda? He asked. She nodded. "Yes I have, but he can't seem to figure it out, just like me and you" She said.

Obi-wan and Emilly went silent, Anakin had found this annoying and so he broke the silence, "Master, I have a question" Obi-wan looked over at him, "What is your question?" Obi-wan asked. "Master what do you get when you cross a Owl with a bungie-cord?" He asked. Anakin at that point seemed quite serious.

TBC...Okay the last part with the joke really doesn't fit but just got lost after the talk between Obi-wan and Emilly…so yes there will be more to come. No flames. This is my story not yours to flame on so please be polite when reviewing. Thanks razelstar


End file.
